Fairytale Endings
by OddObsessed
Summary: Ulrich's been reading alot lately, and avoiding Yumi. Yumi wants to do something about it. UxY Oneshot. What happens when you want to be somebody else? You read.


**I decided I should make up for all the OddxAelita oneshot songfics I've been obsessed with lately, and write a UlrichxYumi oneshot. This one isn't that great. i think I made it a bit too fast, but oh well. Anyway, enjoy. I've been overly obssessed with oneshots lately!**

* * *

The brunette shut his book, sighing heavily. "The doors open, come in."

Yumi opened the door, staring at the boy. "Still reading? I didn't know you liked to read."

"I don't really."

Yumi ran her fingers through her hair, sighing just as heavily as the boy had before. "Then why have you spent every second of the day reading?"

"Because I have."

She shook her head. "You're really confusing."

He just looked at her. She stared back, trying to figure him out.

"What?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but it feels like, like you're becoming anti-social."

"This is coming from you, right?"

"Ulrich…" She couldn't think where this was coming from. She loved this boy, but recently, he hadn't been the same.

"Yumi, can you go?"

She sighed. "Why haven't you been talking to me? To us? The whole gang's been wondering where you've been. As soon as school's over, you seem to disappear."

"So?"

"I'm sick of you not talking to me, Ulrich! Why won't you at least tell me what's bothering you?" She wasn't angry, but worried.

"And I'm sick of you not leaving me alone!" His voice was laced with anger. "I don't care if you've been worried, I don't care if the whole freaking school's been worried!" He stared her straight in the eye, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yumi, I just-"

"No, you're right. I, I should leave you alone. I've been nagging you a lot lately. I'm just really worried about you. I'll go now."

"Yumi, that wasn't what I meant."

"No, it was exactly what you meant." Yumi closed the door and walked down the stairs. She clenched her eyes shut and started to run.

* * *

"Odd, where's Yumi?"

Odd looked up at the boy. "Uh, she, uh, went home. She was upset about something and left early. Why?"

"Nothing." The brunette stood up, brushing off his clothes. He grabbed the book he was reading and left for his favorite tree.

* * *

Yumi walked towards the forest, trying to get as far away from home as possible.

_First Ulrich, now my parents. Does somebody hate me up there?"_

She looked up. _Oh no, not Ulrich. I don't want to speak to him again. _Yumi turned to leave, but Ulrich spotted her.

"Hey Yumi."

She sighed. "Hi Ulrich." She headed over to where he was sitting, against the trunk of a tree. "Still reading, I see."

"Nah, I finished the book. Getting another on Thursday."

"Oh."

Ulrich looked over at her and patted the spot next to him. "Are you going to sit or just stand there all day?"

Yumi smiled a bit. She sat down against the tree and looked at him, sitting in awkward silence.

"Ulrich-"

"Yumi I-"

They both smiled. "You go first." Yumi laughed.

"Yumi, I, uh, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For ignoring you and basically telling you to get out of my room. I shouldn't have."

Yumi nodded at him. "I'm sorry too."

"You, are?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for being such a pain. I shouldn't annoy you, should I? Maybe we shouldn't have met!" Yumi stood up.

"Yumi, wait!"

"Why? Wouldn't you rather be on your own? Or are you after company now that your books finished?"

"Yumi, I, uh." Ulrich looked up at her, standing up as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just, I, I don't know. But just so you know, I am glad we met, and I am glad you annoy me. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Yumi sighed. "What's going on, Ulrich? Why have you been so, so-"

"Anti-social?"

"Yeah."

"I, uh." Ulrich looked away quickly. "I don't know."

"It's like you've been hiding from us."

"I guess I was. I was trying to live other peoples lives. Like the people in books, they always end with a happy ending, and I just-"

"Wanted to get away."

"Yeah."

"From what?"

"From, nothing."

"What do you mean, from nothing?"

"It's nothing. Trust me."

Yumi shook her head. "You're not getting away from me this easy. What is it? What are you hiding from? Sissi? Xana? School work?"

"I'm hiding from…" Ulrich turned away. "From you."

"Me?"

He sighed. "Yes you. "

"Why?"

Ulrich sat down again, but didn't look at Yumi, even for a second. "You're always with someone else, and I just, I…"

Yumi slid down the trunk of the tree and sat next to Ulrich. "Ulrich-"

"I, I think I love you!" He blurted out, before covering his mouth. _I am such an idiot. _

"Ulrich?"

"I, uh, I gotta go, somewhere." Ulrich said, jumping up. Yumi grabbed his shirt.

"Ulrich, I'm sure it can wait."

Ulrich glared at her. "It can't, ok? It just can't!"

"It can!" Yumi demanded, walking in front of him. "Firstly, you have nowhere to go. I can tell, second, it can wait, and third." Yumi walked up as close as she could, so that he could hear her breathing. "I love you, too."

"You what?"

"I love you Ulrich. I liked you since the day I met you, and I always have."

"But, why did you decide to be 'just friends' with me, why did you always flirt with William?"

"Because I thought you didn't love me back." She whispered.

Ulrich stared at her. "But, I was so sure you didn't, I mean, you just… didn't."

Yumi smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I did."

"Uh, are we, going out, now?" Ulrich asked. He felt his face burning up. He'd never been so embarrassed, or shocked, in his life.

"I guess we are." Yumi smiled. Ulrich grabbed her by the waist.

"If that's the case, why are you leaving with nothing more than a kiss on the cheek?"

Yumi gaped at him. "I, uh."

Ulrich silenced her by pressing his lips against hers, before breaking away quickly. "Sorry, I just, uh-"

"You call that a kiss?" Yumi asked, placing her arms around his neck. "I'll show you how to kiss." Yumi gave him a mischievous grin.

"If you must." Ulrich teased. Finally, he had his own fairytale ending.

And he didn't have to live somebody else's life to do it.

* * *

**Cheese! R&R, my friends! And have a good night!**


End file.
